


3 times Daisy proved herself to be a MAJOR Philinda shipper

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:23:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Exactly as the title says.





	3 times Daisy proved herself to be a MAJOR Philinda shipper

1)

"I want you all to be ready for anything. We need to secure this gifted individual quietly. That means no explosions or exponential use of your loud guns." Coulson looked at his team.

"What's their power?" Daisy asked.

"They're a hydrokinetic, and is advanced with using their power." He warned.

"Sooooo... Water. Scary." Hunter said.

"Exactly." Coulson nodded.

"No. This is serious. They could drown you simply by making water condense in your throat." May said. "Or suck the water right out of you. You'd be a mummy before you had time to think. So we need to be careful and do this in stealth mode."

"I agree with May. Stealth-" Coulson was interrupted.

"Of course you do." Daisy sighed.

"What?"

"Of course you agree with May. You have the world's most obvious crush on her." Daisy rolled her eyes.

"One more word, and you're grounded, agent." May growled.

"I agree." Coulson said without thinking.

Daisy smirked.

"Point proven." She said under her breath.

-:x:-

 

2)

"Alright. Does everyone understand the plan?" Daisy looked at her hastly recruited team. 

"You want us to talk about Coulson freaking out and pining for May?" Fitz gave her a strange look.

"Uh, yeah." Daisy nodded. May was confined to the med bay due to a couple fractured ribs... And was not enjoying it.

"When May wakes up, y'all start talkin'." Daisy ordered.

"This is going to backfire." Mack warned.

"Yes, it is." A familiar voice was followed by Coulson himself, who came around the corner. "And if you don't think I didn't hear all of that, you've got something else coming." He said.

Daisy's eyes went wide. "But it's all true!"

"And May doesnt need a soundtrack of your voices trying to convince her to date me." Coulson snapped back.

"But-!"

"No, Daisy, May and I aren't together."

"But you guys-"

"Daisy." He warned.

"Why did you come to the med bay in the first place?" Jemma smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"To see May." Coulson nodded.

Daisy"s mouth drops open, and she gave him a look of 'why do you try?'.

-:x:-

 

3)

"And, here are your new badges!" Daisy smiles, and hands out the thin cards lamenated with a thin plastic covering. 

Heading to the now repaired hub, the plane landed, and they checked in. 

"Hey, uh, Daisy?" May jogged over to the hackivist.

"Yeah?" Daisy looked up to May, who shoved her ID into her face.

"I think your computer is glitching." May warned. "It says Melinda Coulson."

"Oh." Daisy nodded innocently.

"Its supposed to be Melinda May." 

"I'm aware. Sorry I forgot to change it back." Daisy smiled faintly.

May studied her. "Very funny Daisy, I need you to make me a new one."

"I'm really sorry. But we're out of the lamenating plastic and you don't have to enough time before your meeting with Fury and Hill and from what I heard, the Avengers?" Daisy gave an apologetic smile.

"Lā shí." May muttered under her breath.

"Language May, from what I've heard, Cap doesn't like that word."

"I'm sayin' it anyway."


End file.
